HoLLYwoodTOMBS
by ainsworthy
Summary: patricia willams is headed to Los angeles with her sister leaving Anubis house which her parents chose was the best idea. what she doesent know is that there is a bigger mystery to uncover here in LA that is connected to her friends back home and victor... this is my first fan fiction i hope you enjoy it.
1. Pale Begginings

**MY FIRST FAN FICTION PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW I WANT NEGATIVE FEEDBACK AS WELL ._**

**hollywoodtombs vol.1**  
**CHAPTER.1 PALESKINBEGINNINGS**

August 25 2014..

Its late I can't see the time. there's a clock in the trains cockpit. I can't get up to check the time. i have window seat  
and the passenger sitting next to me is rather strange id rather not bother him by getting up. he looks like hes in his mid 40's starting  
to go bald and little greys in his scruffy beard. Hes wearing a coconut print button up with a cosby sweater on top, he looks  
as if he just walked out of the thrift store my sister took me to last week. He has an array of neck wear on i notice hes wearing a thoth amulate its not like the Frobisher but still.  
I saw him once before I just know it that amulate is rushing a lot of memories back into my head his face looks so the homeless  
who was checking out the egyptian exhibit at the school's library! its a small world after all i think to my self.

Just as i was about to fall asleep my sister walks down the narrow train isle asking me if i was going to sleep. I told her "not anymore" in an annoyed voice.  
My sister is lovely just "lovely" as everyone would say. Shes a musician and a boring one at that! very talented but boring. she was in a classical orchestra  
but decided to leave to come to america to be exposed to a new sound and that's why im here in this situation. My parents said "its a good opportunity"  
to goto school in the states but really the idea is bullshit in my opinion, well i fancy the pop culture here but as a whole id rather die then live there.  
She says "sorry for you having to come along i know the people at anubis house meant a lot to you" then she sighs and walks back up the isle to her seat.

August 25 2014 7:30 AM

After hours of thinking about my friends back at anubis house we arrived at the hollywood train station. i took a deep breath got up out of my seat and  
went to wake my sister up. we got are luggage and headed for the exit. once we got out our host families were waiting for us. Yes familieSSS.  
i havent been living with my sister for years theres no way i would leave my friends and come to america without a fight! i demanded my parents to give us  
seprate housing while we were here. My hosts were the Vega's, the paper said there were 4 of them but only a man and a girl who was complaining showed up  
she was whining "I DON'T WANT HER HERE" and "SHE CAN'T HAVE MY ROOM WHEN I LEAVE" i figured she was talking about me i giggled because i didnt want to be here anyways.

My sisters hosts were the valentine's the paper she was given said family of 4 as well but there was only 3 in attendance. they had a big sign  
and a girl our age with red hair who was smiling at the ceiling while humming. she then start laughing "HIIII! im kat"she said loudly "sorry my brother isnt here  
he had a fight with a dinosaur because the dinasour wouldnt let him touch his chicken nugget" my sister replied "hi im piper" with a smile.  
she gave kat a hug and headed off with her hosts. i put my attention back to the vega's the man i figured being the father was trying to talk her daughter out of lying on the floor  
she protested that she will "not get back up if SHE comes back home with us" the father said "trina honey we have a responsibility to look after her now please get up"  
trina backfired with a "FINE! ill just stay here im not coming" she gave me a nasty look but i shrugged it off i had bigger stuff on my mind..eddie.  
looked at me and said "come on lets go" i grasp the handle of my luggage and follow mr vega to the car trina is staying behind i guess she'd rather walk then get  
a ride its fine by me it would be a long drive with her along.

As we reach our destination my jaw drops, the vega home was big. not like a mansion but really nice theyre living the "american dream". Mr vega directs me to the front door  
and gets his keys out he inserts it in the lock "okay here we-" the door opens up and a skinny tan gir with brunette hair runs out the door saying "hi dad" and runs  
a little more but stops to turn around and say "hi you must be Patricia, im tori. id love to talk and get to know you but im late for school" she gets out a odd shaped  
phone and texts away while looking irritated. i spoke up "no problem im not going anywhere we can talk when you get back" she smiles "MY RIDES HERE" she screams.  
i watched as a pale beautiful black-haired girl gets out and says something not so beautiful. "togo les go!...NOW! or ill have my car ride over you to school". i laughed  
it was rude but i could tell she was just joking i mean how could somthing so wrong come out of those oh so right lips. tori gets in the car and they leave.  
I finally enter the house, mr vega had already went in when i wasnt looking he seemed in a hurry because Trina's complaining took him off schedule.  
The living room was the first thing i saw, reddish-orange couches, big windows, open kitchen, unique stair case and alot of modern decorations. There is alot of exploring  
to be done and ive been missing that type of action since i left anubis house. i head up the stair case to find trinas room. i find a door with a big "T" on it.  
i figured this is where i would be staying. i open the door and walk into a pink walled spacious room with pictures covering the walls i skim threw them to see what  
trina is about, it was mostly pictures of tori, the lovely pale skinned american girl, the red head girl from the airport i think kat was her name and some guys and a puppet.  
it didn't take long for me to realize i was in toris room.

**ITS GIVE ME ABOUT A WEEK FOR A 2ND CHAPTER. I REALLY WANNA MAKE IT DETAILED. I STARTED OFF DETAILED IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH AND FELL OFF A LITTLE BIT I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO ENJOY THIS STORY. ITS ALREADY BEEN FIGURED OUT IN MY HEAD YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT.**


	2. The Call

**chapters really short but detailed i guess hope you like it. trust me the story is figured out i just have to figure out how to write it out. in a intersting way. It revolves around sikowitz Kat Patricia and Jade i can tell you that much.**

Chapter.2 the Call

The fact that she was friends with a puppet had me very curious. i walked towards her bed and sat at the end. i skimmed the walls and was really disgusted, how could someone be so girly. there were posters of cats covering the pink & tan royal printed wallpaper. beneath the posters was a small desk with a little book on it titled "tori"  
thats weird i thought to myself as i opened the book. "dear diary i woke up from a restless sleep because the mysterious tattoo was bothering me...i gotta go jades here"  
Im guessing this is her diary I flip to previous pages. "sikowits has been in the UK for the past month. Me and cat video chatted him today. and they both seemed to be leaving me out as if they didnt want me to know somthing both nodding and making hand gestures to the camera indicating little codes back in forth... what the what oh and sikowits found this coconut farm in london that produces tiny blue -"  
i close the book i didnt care what was coming next. i leave the book exactly the way i found it and called piper to blow so time. after the third ring i hit end call because i forgot theres a whole house to explore. i walk through the halls of the vega house going door to door untill i finally found trinas room. i knew it was trinas room because the weirdo was passed out on her big blue expensive looking princess like bed groaning "somebody love me" "i wanna be a star" "stupid british nnnoo" she murmerd speaking in her sleep. i stick my tongue out and walk out the door and don't close it behind me on purpose that usually ticks mara off.

hours later i find my self just awaken by a pillow hit to the face and a shrieek "YOU!" trina the monster bitch yelled. i grinned and she stormed off back up her room.  
she hates her door being left open i make a mental note and laugh. tori walks in moments later and says hey we can talk now. she sits down next to wear i was and we began speaking for about 30 minuets while watching re runs of drake and josh. what i didnt know was jade was in the kitchen. how did i not see her walk in? what ever she was here that was pretty cool she joined the conversation and it dosent seem like her and tori like each other much why are they hanging out. jade seemed really cool to me, she offered me a ride to cats.  
I said sure since tori was going and i didnt want to be alone with you know what..monster bitch. so i get a jacket out my luggage and head out with the pale girl and vega as jade calls her.  
cats house is where my sister was staying. i completly forgot but i needed to see her anyways about maybe switching houses secretly for fun. but really i wanted to get to know cat and why her and sikowits where being all mysterious i really miss my adventures back with sibuna. We walk up the steps of kats 3 story house and wait for a answer after jadee yells "Hey Cat I think theres a skunk in your tree come check it out". just moments later the beatiful kat eagerly opens the door smiling looking at the tree scopping out a skunk that dosent exist. "aww man" she said depressed as she reaches out to her pocket and muches on a peice of bibble that instantly had her smiley again. she invites us in to lo what looks lke a half luxuray half speacial needs facility. at the corner of my eye i see a shadow move fast across the hall and yell "give me back my tooth rabbit"  
kat looks worried and chases the shadow that turned out to be her brother "oh no rabbit give him his tooth. he eats sushi with that tooth" i was amazed she played along with him great great sister i thought. Jade and tori were in the Kitchen when i found Piper in the closet giggling into her cell with a phone card in hand. she said "oh patricia say hi to alfie"  
she said with a worried/happy tone "and amber!" the phone on speaker mode now.

**i know im not updating at all. thanks for the reviews i just have not had much motivation or inspiration to write more. im also busy with my music and job so im really really sorry.**


End file.
